


Unlikely Friendship

by Kialish



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Cookies, Cute, Friendship, Other, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 21:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kialish/pseuds/Kialish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sophie wondered what would happen if she left out cookies and milk for the Boogeyman, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unlikely Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this in a Hotel at 11 at night while I was trying to sleep, because I was thinking of a certain drawing of Sophie leaving Pitch biscotti and coffee. I hadn’t, at the time, remembered that it was biscotti and coffee though.

It started out as a childish act of kindness; Sophie had snatched a few cookies left out for North as well as a cup of milk, and left them under her bed. Jamie had told her all about the Boogeyman and how he’d been defeated by the Guardians, left to his own fears, and she didn’t think it was very fair. Maybe, she thought, he’d be at least a little appeased by cookies and milk. A peace offering of sorts. 

Christmas eve night, she left the small plate and the milk by the under of her bed, wrapped up in blankets as she watched intently. Time passed, and before she noticed, golden sand snuck into her eyes, pulling her into an irresistible sleep. It wasn’t until much later, after even North had stopped by, that a shadow stretched itself to life beneath her bed. Golden eyes peered out, a brow raising in curiosity. The child had… Left him a snack? Pitch wasn’t sure how to take it at all. Was it some trick or ploy? She wasn’t exactly old enough to have thought of something devious…

He pulled himself out of his shadowy hiding place, looking down on her resting figure. The little blonde child had her mouth agape, drooling into her pillow as birds of golden sand danced above her head. He reached out, stretching a malicious finger toward her innocent dreams, before stopping. His expression softened and he dropped his hand, looking to the plate of cookies on her floor. Bending down, he took a sugary treat and ate it slowly, watching her sleep. With a sigh and an odd smile, Pitch slid back into the shadows of her bed and left her alone- but not before taking a drink of milk. 

When Sophie had woken up and saw her treats had been touched and the milk almost gone, she laughed to herself and brought the dishes downstairs while everyone else slept. Realizing she hadn’t had a bad dream, despite Pitch’s visits, she began to leave treats out for the boogeyman whenever she remembered too. 

He found the acts surprisingly different from the treatment he usually got, and always ate or drank a little of what she left out. The ritual between an unlikely pair continued well on into the next year, past Easter and summer and Halloween. And soon it was years that went bye that the blonde child would leave food for him. 

As she got older, she began to force herself awake, peering over her bed cautiously as a shadowy hand reached out for a cookie or piece of chocolate. And she would giggle to herself, Pitch becoming aware that she was now watching him. Occasionally, he would even come out fully, and they would watch each other with a strange sort of interest. She always smiled, unafraid if the boogeyman, but definitely believing in him. And he always looked at her with the same wordless questioning on his face. She never answered, but she always waited till he left to sleep. 

And then, years passed without a single offering from the child, for she was more than a child now. Pitch worried he had been forgotten, but still followed her and her beds. Eventually, she left her home and Pitch didn’t know where to go. So he tried to forget the strange child and went on doing with the Nightmare King did best. 

Until one night, when he came into the room of two boys, hiding under their beds. It was Christmas Eve and to his surprise, there laid a plate of cookies and a glass of milk on the floor. He came out of under the bed and lifted the plate and milk. He smiled with what he thought was long forgotten affection before drinking the milk and nibbling on a cookie. The door to the twins’ room opened, and Pitch froze. A not so young blonde girl poked her head through the door, seeing Pitch and beaming.

He smiled back.


End file.
